Winter Love
by ThewondererArii
Summary: when the royal family contacts bella on behalf of a scholarship, she thinks nothing of it. However, her life changes when she finds out she is now the Crown princess, due to marry the crown prince on behalf of the former king. a promise is a promise, but for bella? It's hell on earth. will she learn to love the crown prince? or will she leave the palace and never return?
1. Chapter 1

Winter Love

Chapter One: C'mon Through

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry!_

_"Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that on behalf of the royal family we would love to sponcer you for our scholarship. We will pay for books, intuition and anything else you need. For our study abroad programs we will always take care of any expenses you need._

_Please consider what you would like to do. We also recommend you write us a letter explaining if you would like this scholarship or not. _

_Best regards ,_

_The Royal Family"_

Placing the letter inside my bag I walked out of the empty classroom and looked around the hallway. Every female was running towards the front doors, that only meant one thing. The Crown Prince was leaving the building. You would think it be awesome to go to school with someone "famous" but really it was a pain in the ass. Everywhere you went, his security guards would look at you up and down and watch your every move. I hated it. I couldn't be in the same place as him. I waved good bye to my friends and got into my honda. It was nothing fancy, and I missed my old red truck but I was happy my dad got me a new car. As I pulled out I almost hit the crown prince. Angry I got out the car and looked at him "watch it! Cant you see this is a parking lot not a fucking play ground! All you rich people are all the fucking same" he glared at me, it was an icy cold look that made me shiver. I swallowed and got back in my car and took deep breaths. "you!" I jumped and looked out my window.

"put the window down!" he yelled and I did as he said "what?! Cant you see I'm trying to go home! I don't have time to argue with you!" I glared at him as he glared at me. "Listen, and listen good. I don't know who you are, but watch it. You shouldn't speak to the Crown prince like that!" ignoring him I put my window up and backed up, almost taking him with me. I smiled and flipped him off.

"how rude and arrogant! That stupid piece of shit!" I yelled as I drove home. "I should watch it? Why! Cause I'm not rich like his friends?! Money has nothing to do with this!" I let out a deep breath and pulled into my parking spot only to find three cars already parked there. "mom! Dad!" I took off my shoes and walked into the living to find three men dressed in suits smiling at me. "Honey! Come sit sit! We have something to tell you!" our fancy china was out, my mom cooked her best meals, and we even had our expensive wine out. I sat down and took my hair off a pony tail and looked at everyone. "So, whats going on?" both my parents looked at each other, then at the men sitting down and at me.

"honey, remember that ring we told you to hide when you were in middle school? We told you it would be important in the future?" I nodded "well, these men are from the Royal palace, and um honey you want to finish?" my mom nodded and grabbed my hands "The mother queen wants to meet you" shocked I tried taking my hands away from her. "mom, what are you trying to say?" the men in suits stood up and bowed "Crown Princess, if you shall accept this offer, we will take care of your family. You will have everything you need in the palace. It's a promise from the former King, for his best friends daughter to marry the crown prince" shaking my head, I looked at my mom.

"mom, please" I pleaded with her "please tell me this isnt true!" my mom and dad looked down and sighed.

I sighed.

My life is ruined starting from today…


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Love

Chapter Two: Take it all away

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry!_

_This isnt happening_

_This isnt happening_

_This cant be fucking happening!_

"Crown Princess!" I jumped when I heard someone scream at me. I looked up noticed the Great queen mother and the queen were standing in front of me. "Crown princess, we have been talking to you for the past thirty minutes. Pay attention!" I looked down at my hands and nodded "I'm sorry, Your highness" they both shared a look and sat down, slidding over a piece of paper with my name on it. "this, is for you to sign. It explains everything you need to know about what it means to be a vrown princess, how one should act, and different duties she has. You will beging training after you are married and go on you honeymoon. Your family will be taken care of, no need to worry. Any questions?" I read over everything on the paper, and to be quite honest, I felt as if I was going to be a barbie doll in this palace. "no questions, your highness" they both smiled as I signed my name and handed it back to them.

"Great. Now you can go home, spend some time with your family and pack up. We will get you when we think the time is right. Also, let's keep this a secret shall we? Getting the nes reporters on this will not be good. We shall keep you a secret until the weeding day" they both smiled as the bowed and walked away. I kept staring at their empty chairs, wondering what in the world did I get myself into. "What are you doing here?" I wiped my tears as I glared at the crown prince "I was just leaving actually no need to wonder why I was here" I stood up and both servants bowed to me. I did the same and looked at the crown prince. "Have you been crying?" I shook my head no. his expression changed, and all too quickly he was back the mean bastard he was "Well, good. Are you leaving my palace anytime soon?" I nodded and began to walk towards the door. "Actually….Wait. let's take a walk shall we?" I looked at him then back at the servants. They eagerly nodded yes and I went along with it. Smiling I accepted.

We were sitting near the waterfall they had towards the back of the palace, laying on the grown looking at the sky. "So tell me, whats your name crown prince? I never heard anyone call you by your name" he looked at me and smiled "Well, only my friends do, everyone else calls me the crown prince. My name is Edward" I smiled "You don't look like an edward, I'm not sure what you look like" he laughed loudly, and to my ears they sounded like a sweet melody. _Get it together bella! Stop thinking that! _ Shaking my head I smiled at him "Well my name is Bella" he smiled at me and looked back at the sky. "I asked tanya to marry me yesterday. I couldn't bare to marry some stranger who might only agree to this for money" my heart was pounding. I only agreed to this to save my family from poverty, nothing else. "oh, um and what did she say? Well actually why are you even tellin me this? We arent even friends in school" he looked at me, silently. As if he was comtimplating a reason why he was telling me all this. "I don't know" he said "I just.." he stood up then running his hand through his fingers and walked away from me.

I stared as he walked away, the servants bowing to him and continued walking their own paths. He may look like a jerk and act like a jerk in school, but something deep down is troubling him. And for some odd fucking reason I want to know what it is.

"thank you for the ride home." I said as I got out the car "your highness, it is our job to protect you and take care of you" I smiled and nodded. "Have a good night your highness" I bid my farewell and walked up to my house. "MOM!" I yelled as I found her crying in the front steps "oh hunny! This is terrible! Just terrible! Look! Look at our house! They took everything!" I walked inside to see my dad and brother cleaning the mess the bank loaners left. "Bella, go get you mom and take her to her room. She's been through a lot today" I nodded at emmett and went to my mom. "come on ma, lets go inside. I'll make some tea" she wiped her eyes and nodded. Dinner was quiet, everyone was sitting on the floor, eating from the pots and pans. We had no couch anymore, no table anymore. All we had were our clothes and beds. "Dad, mom, emmett." They all looked at me, sadness in their eyes.

"We wont have to live like this anymore." They looked at me confused "what you mean belly beans?" I smiled at the nickname emmett always had for me. "Well, I decided on what I was going to do" everyone was quiet, waiting for me to continue. I took a sip of my drink and looked inside the cup. The tea was nice and warm, soothing, calm. No matter if I moved my cup it would always calm down after a few seconds. I wonder if that's how life was? Calm after a huge storm came.

"I'm going to be the Crown Princess"


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Love

Chapter Three: True

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry!_

School has not been the same.

On the news papers, tv, everyone was talking about who this crown princess was. Edward still had no idea, even though he has been areal asshole today. I bumped into him by accident and he threw his soda on me. Then in class, his friends were making fun of me and he tripped me when I had to give a presentation. Instead, I'm in the nurses office fixing my busted lip and bloody nose. "Now, stay here while I call your parents. You're going to need stiches" nodding I watched as she walked out. Glancing outside I noticed tanya. You couldn't miss her, she has this vibrant strawberry hair color that no one else has. I could hear yelling and a few curse words but wasn't sure what the hell she was saying.

Ten minutes had passed and no sign of the nuse. My lip was hurting so fucking bad ii wanted to punch a wall. "Your highness!" I looked up in horror "Shh! No one knows!" I cringed as I noticed that when I spoke, I cracked my lip even more and the blood wouldn't stop. "Let's go your highness, we will handle everything from here" the nurse looked up in surprise, and bowed to me "I will show you the way out through the back your highness" trying not to talk to her I nodded and followed her and the men out. They pulled the car out back and once I got in, I started to cry. Not that cute cry women do in movies, it was that loud, oh my god I hate my life right now kind of cry. "Your highness, what's wrong?" wiping my eyes and trying to clean my nose at the same time sucked, especially when I had this ice pack in my mouth. "Everything is going horribly wrong!" I said "everyone expects this beautiful girl to be the crown princess, rich with fake boobs and everything! I'm not that girl! I'm poor, working by making dolls and deliveries early in the morning just so my parents wont lose their house. How could I ever be the crown princess?!" fresh new tears came along, ignoring them I looked out the window. "your highness, I came from a poor family. I struggled until now. I studied hard to get this position in the palace. My parents now live in a better house, drive better cars, don't give up. Not everyone comes from rich families" I looked at him then, his eyes showed all his emotions. Sad, angry, hurt, happy, and calm. "I'll try. By the way whats your name?" he smiled at me and pointed to the driver "this is Aro" he waved but kept his eyes on the road "and I am Alec at your service your highness" smiling, well if you could even call it a smile I said to the men "when it's just us three, you can call me Bella. Deal?" they both nodded and were quiet the entire ride to the hospital.

"your hig- I mean Bella, are you hungry?" right when he said that my stomach made a noise, it sounded like a monster inside my stomach "actually yeah. Is there a place where I can get kimchi fried rice? I love that!" they both laughed and nodded as we headed towards a american-korean restaurant. We all sat in a small table for three, we had our cup of tea and decided to dig in to our food "This kimchi taste so good! Last time I had it was when I traveld to Korea with my dad." They both smiled at me "Aro has been there quite a few times, I only been there once" I looked at both of them, examining their faces "you guys related?" they both nodded "I knew it! I can see it! Only, aro is a bit serious and you alec are full of life" they both laughed whole heartly at that. Once we were full and ready to go (of course I took the left overs home to my brother) we were on the way to my house.

"thank you guys so muc for today. It really means a lot to me" they both smiled at me "it was an honor, your highness. But I do have one thing to say" I nodded, telling him to continue "we have to tell the crown prince, he will be marrying you. The great queen mother has already picked a photo of you and it will be released on Friday morning to the news paper" I sighed, I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone found out, clumsy plain ol' bella was crown princess. "okay. Thank you for letting me know" I waved at them as they drove off, I sighed and looked up at the sky "WHY?! WHY ME AND NOT SOMEONE ELSE HUH!" I yelled at no one in particular. Emmett came running outside with a bat, ready to fight someone. "whoa! Brother, drop the bat and no one gets hurt" he looked at me, looked around and groaned throwing his bat on the floor. "if I knew you were just yelling at the sky I wouldn't have ran out here!" smiling I skipped towards him and wrapped my arms around him "oh but you love me!" I said laughing "besides, I got you your favorite!" he smiled and picked me up, giving me a bear hug while twirling me around

"Kimchi fried rice!" I laughed at how happy he was over food. He dragged me inside the house and set the food on top of a towel and sat down. Patting the seat nxt to him, I sat down as we both ate and looked at the stars "you're really going to do this arent you?" nodding I looked down "its going to be hard. You know he's my best bud and every girl wants him. He can be a real asshole but give him a chance ok?" nodding I smiled at him and took a bite of my food. "I'm just worried" he looked up at me then, confused so I continued "what if I marry him and hate it and cant leave? What if I fall in love with him and still want to leave cause I cant get used to the palace life?" he hugged me and kissed my head "Bella, there are things in life you have to deal with. Obstacles you have to over come. If you fall in love during that process, its alright. We're humans, we cnat control who we fall in love with or who we hate. That's just how we are you know?" nodding he continued "Besides, this can either be a mistake you learn from, or an expirience you can learn and gain from. Don't worry too much about this. The answers will come to you sooner or later"

…_.. I wonder if he's right about this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Love

Chapter Four: Photo

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry!_

I sat in class, hiding behind my hair as every female confronted me about being the crown princess. I even got food thrown at me, sad part is I cant go home and change. I held back tears as the other girls hit my head threw soda down my hair and I don't even know what else! "Hey!" I looked up to see jessica and angela there, angry as hell. "What the fuck! Bitch who do you think you are?!" jessica yelled as she pulled up her sleeves. She marched right up to the girls and all I could hear was her fist hit the girls nose. The entire class was yelling fight fight fight! In my head I was yelling stop.

I stood up and grabbed jessica's hand. "enough! Stop!" she looked at me, right as angela threw a bucked of chili on the girls. I grabbed both their arms and stormed out the room, ignoring my belonging. "where are we going?" "come on, we're best friends we have to protect each other" ignoring them both I walked up to the film major's building, hid in a corner near the windows and hugged them both while crying. "thank you. Thank you guys so much. I don't know how to deal with this" they both hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down. "Bella, sit. We have some extra clothes and angela has baby wipes so we can try and clean you up" I laughed as I wiped my tears.

"so what was that about anyways? I mean I know those girls are in love with the crown prince but still" jessica took out some water and tilted my head back "I don't know. I guess the Royal family decided to tell the entire country about me. I wasn't expecting it to be today" they both gave me sad smiles and continued to wash my hair out. "you guys hear that?" I lifted my head as I heard angry steps walking in the hallway. The crown prince looked to us and continued but came right back "You!" he yelled "You're my future wife?!" I kept silent, looking at my hands "I cant believe….why you! You're not someone I would even marry in the first place! You're poor, dirty, and not even attractive." Jessica, god bless her soul kept her hands by her side, even if her knuckles were turning white. "you are nothing but a gold digger" he snarled right in my face. Right then, without even thinking twice I smacked the shit out of him "You filthy piece shit! You have no idea what I am going through, how hard this decision was and the reasons behind it. Call me whatever you want I don't fucking care. But a gold digger I'm not. While you are over here angry at me, your slut of a girlfriend is fucking your best friend. Fuck off!" I flipped him off and left all three of them behind me. My vision was blurry, and I had to stop. A loud sob escaped my lips and I placed both my hands on my mouth as I got to my knees. My heart was racing, I felt like throwing up. Everything was spinning, I wanted to get out. "Crown princess!" I looked up to see Aro and Alec running towards me, alec kneeled down "Princess, are you alright?" I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Crown prince" Aro bowed while Alec gave him a dirty look "Crown prince" Alec began "it is your duty and job to prptect the crown princess at all times. How can you let something like this happen? The great queen mother will not be pleased aout this at all" they both looked at each other "But alec! Look at her!" I put my head down and took deep breaths "Edward that is enough! As I am your servant and her's as well, I have to report this to your mother. Like it or not, you're a grown man, start acting like one" I looked up at edward, he was running his hands through his hair with his eyes shut tightly "Let's go"

_Smack!_

"How dare you! As the crown prince soon to be the king, let this kind of foolishness happen!" _ Smack! _I cringed every time I heard the ruler hit his bare back "Your highness I was not away of this. I just happen to.." _Smack there goes another one _I thought "You have shamed the Royal Family!" I couldn't bare to hear the ruler hitting his skin so I covered my ears. My knees were killing me, we have been sitting like this for almost two hours, the ranting has not stop and the hitting has gotten worse. "Great queen mother, I believe the crown prince has learned his lesson" Aro said as he bowed to her, she glared at edward and gave him one more smack that made him fall down on his chest "May this be the last time you let something like this happen!" she turned around and walked out the room, her gown following behind her. The servants helped edward to his room while I sat there stunned. No one came for me and I was left alone in my thoughts.

I stood up slowly, my legs shaking and made my way to edwards room. His back was bloody, and he was sweaty and knocked out. "Excuse me?" I grabbed one of the female servants "yes, your highness?" I looked back at him and sighed "can you get me a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth and some rubbing alcohol?" she nodded and went to get what I needed. I opened his door slowly, afraid to wake him up. I sat on his bed, moving the hair that had fallen to his forehead away. "Your higness, here you go" I bowed and said my thanks as she walked out the room, closing the door and blinds. Rolling up my sleeves, I grabbed the cloth and began to wash away the dry blood. He winced once in a while, but didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have let them hit me, not you." I gently cleaned his cuts with the alcohol, and covered them up. I stayed with him for a while, watching him sleep. His pouty lips, his nose, his eyes, were beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. I noticed a white teddy bear sitting in his chair, and grabbed it, placing it under his arm. He gently smiled as he snuggled close to it. _I don't want to leave, for some reason I really don't want to leave! _I woke up by something soft hitting my face. As I opened my eyes, my back started to hurt. I winced and looked at edward. He was smiling at me. "what are you doing here? I thought you left" I shook my head "no, I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave until I knew you were okay" he looked down at his teddy and gave it an eskimo kiss. I smiled at that. He tried getting up and winced "don't!" I yelled "I just cleaned them and covered them up so they wont get infected" I looked down at my hands, they seemed interesting at that point "really? Um thank you" I looked at him and smiled "I'm going to get going, my back is sore and my legs really hurt" he nodded and didn't say a word as I walked out. As aro walked me to the car I looked back up at the palace and saw the great queen mother looking down at me.

I bowed as she moved away from the window. "Where to now your highness?" as I got in the car I smiled "I really would love to go home" he nodded and drove off. I placed my hand on my chest and took a deep breath

_Bella, whats going on?! I cant start to like him!...or can I ?_

_**so this might not be the best chapter ever, but we are slowly getting somewhere. Also, this will be an all bella point of view, maybe in the near future, ill re-write this as Edward's point of view. Next few chapters edward will be bi polar. **_

_**And since I love you all so much, you get the next chapter withing a few. I have to make sure I have everything I need in it.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Love

Chapter Five: Someday

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry!_

All week edward didn't come to school. And for some odd reason my heart ached when he wasn't around. Jessica and angela have tried to cheer me up. Nothing seemed to be working at all. I even been to the girls bathroom four times just to cry. I was going crazy. Maybe it was because I felt that he was alone and needed someone, or maybe because I was starting to like that jerk. I let out a breath and let my head fall down onto the table. All I could hear was the bang and a few gasp around the room, other than that it was quiet. The teacher ignored me for the most part, he didn't like me all that much. The feeling was mutual.

I stood up as he was talking and angela grabbed my hand, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go home, my heart was aching. I needed my mother. "Bella?" she whispered "why are you shaking? I'll take you home" I shook my head and took my things. As I was leaving the teacher decided to call out to me "where are you going? Class isnt over!" I looked at him, my eyes now getting blurried "I don't care. I'm leaving. Fail me if you want. I don't fucking care" and with that I slammed the door. I felt as if everyone was looking at me, as if they knew what was going inside my head. I ran. I ran out the doors and didn't stop. I decided to let my tears fall. People moved out my way, some kept asking if I was the crown princess, some just stared. I turned the street, bumped into someone said I was sorry and continued to run. I spotted my mom watering the roses in the front yard. "mom" she looked at me and ran towards me. "oh hunny whats wrong? Tell mommy what happened?" she led me inside the house and sat on the floor, letting me lay down so she can play with my hair.

She played with my hair as she let me cry, scream, yell and hit the floor. "mom, I just don't know what to do. I'm sick of feeling this way" she kissed the top of my head and smiled "it will be confusing in the beginning, but once you start letting it show you what it is trying to say, you will understand clearly. The heart is a crazy thing that doesn't think at all. Once it feel, it feels. No matter what your brain tells you, your heart will always think on its own. We cant control who we like, love or who we want to be with. That's just life. Go, take a shower and come down for dinner okay?" I nodded and went straight to my room.

_-You okay bella? Ms. Marsh asked for you, text me back!  
angela! :]_

_-girl, you better answer your phone! Befor e I go there and beat you silly! Love you  
jessica3_

_-Edward showed up around 2pm, he left after 30min. I wonder if he was looking for you? Text me, I'm worried about you  
angela! :]_

I smiled at the text messages. And re-read the last one angela sent me. My heart fluttered, I felt as if I had butterflies in my tummy and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. My mom looked at me and winked, letting me know to just go with the flow.

The next morning I skipped school with both angela and jessica. We decided to go for some ice cream and a walk in the beach. "I don't see why you wouldn't start liking him. He wasn't always a jerk" jessica said as she tried to save her ice cream from falling "yeah I remember when he was really nice to everyone. Everything changed though, I don't know when but it happened" I nodded at them, eating my ice cream and looking into the ocean "I think it started when his mother was abusing him. Well, in the royal family it isnt abuse it more like teaching you manners. He forgot what a mothers affection is" I frowned. "what you mean?" jessica spoke then "well I mean, after he was five he wasn't allowed outside anymore. His mother never held his hand when they went to different events. His servants took care of him. I remember one time at his birthday party he dropped his cake on the ground and his friend decided to share his cake with him and his mom came out of no where, took him inside and all you could hear was him screaming for her to stop. everyone left after that"

"that's no way to treat a kid! That's abuse!" I yelled "I hat her now." They both laughed "well that is your mother in law now" I groaned "I totally forgot about that" we sat in silence, just listenig to the kids laughing and the ocean hitting the rocks. "lets go in the water! Its so nice out!" we all found a spot and dropped out things and ran into the water. It felt so good to laugh and act like a little kid. "hey! Isnt that edward and tanya?" I looked at the direction they were looking at, and sure enough it was them two. My heart sank. Tanya spotted jessica and waved. Her and jessica were cousins, sad part is their nothing alike. "here comes the whore" jessica sang as she went underwater. Tanya got in the water first, and started having swimming races with her cousin. Angela decided to go tan for a bit. I decided to follow her. I noticed edward sitting near my things, his hair was combed back, he had a white button down shirt on (a few buttons on the top left open) cacky pants and was reading a book.

"where have you been?" I asked as I grabbed my towel "none of your business" he said coldly to me. Ignoring that I continued "I was looking for you to see how you were. I also have a few of your missed homework" he put his book down and looked at me. Angela put her head phones on but I knew she was listening "like I said, none of your business. Second, fuck off okay. Third, I don't need you to fucking get my shit for me. Got it? Now get the fuck out my way, and keep it moving" glaring at him, I grabbed my hair and twisted it to get all the water out of it and I did it above edward.

"what the fuck is your problem!" he yelled as he threw his book on the sand and took off his glasses. "you're my fucking problem. You know how hard its been for me?! I havent seen you in a week! Since the last time I saw you! You cant fucking imagen how hard it is for me to witness that!" I yelled. As I was grabbing my belonging he grabbed my hand "no one fucking asked you to witness anything!" he snarled at me. Is grip tighten, my hand was hurting. "Edward, let go!" I yelled as I tried pulling away "do you think I wanted you to see that?! I don't want anyone to see that! I don't even want you in my life or anywhere near me!" I finally pulled away.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be so be it!" I grabbed my things and walked away. Ignoring angela and jessica's calls for me.

_I think it's about time, I spoke to this great queen mother and give her a pice of my mind!_

_**Well, here ya go. I wasn't really so happy about how this chapter turned out. But im working on the next one and hopefully it turns out great. If anyone has any ideas on what you might think will happen next, let me know! I'm interested in reading it!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Love

Chapter Six: Day By Day

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry! And because one of my lovely rewiewers wanted an Edward's point of view, this chapter will be his view. Enjoy MJM _

I stood there. Stunned. Did she really just talk back to me? In front of her friends and my long term soon to be ex girlfriend? Angry I let out a groan and picked up my things, ignoring the nagging questions from all three "Enough. Mind your damn fucking business!" they shut up and looked at their feet. "Baby, what's going on?" tanya said as she tried to soothingly stroke my arm. I pulled my arm away, not wanting anyone to touch me.

"I'm heading home. Tanya your cousin can drive you home" she pouted at me, and to be honest, that shit worked on me for the longest time. And yet now it's not working. Ever since I met Bella everything has been changing around me, and I fucking hated it. As I walked to the car my phone rang. I ignored it. As I un-locked my door from my car, it rang again. Still I chose to ignore it. The third time I couldn't take it anymore and answered "what?!" I roared into the phone "your highness, I beg you to come home and stop this!" Alec whispered on the phone "the crown princess..she's…Please. we can't do anything to stop what's happening" my heart was racing, my hands were shaking. From the corner of my eyes I saw all three girls running to my car.

"What's going on?! What's happening to her?" panicking I tried to get the key in the ignition and it didn't work _Get it together Cullen! She means nothing to you! _I repeated in my head over and over "Sir, she has confronted the great queen mother.." I heard chilling scream, making me shiver "Alec what the hell was that?!" I had left my door completely open, the girls were standing there, watching me "Sir, She is beaing wiped.." I hung up the phone. _She's too fragile for that! She won't survive it! _I slammed the door and continued to try and keep my hands from shaking "Edward, what's going on?" I looked at the girl with glasses . I looked like a fish without water, trying to speak with no words coming out "Edward, what's wrong with the crown princess?! What happened to bella!?" I finally turned on the car "I cant talk now!" I yelled "I have to go save my wife" and with that, I speeded off leaving them all three behind.

I parked out front of our palace, leaving the car still running and the door wipe open. I ran inside, ignoring everyone saying hello to me. _"you stupid whore! How dare you tell me how to raise my child?! You are just the crown princess nothing more!"_ I heard my mother yelling. Bella let out another scream, along with a sob. I pushed the doors open, my mother's back was facing me. "Mom!" I yelled as my mother swung her arm back ready to hit her back, bella looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. I had to cover my ears. Bella screamed so fucking loud, it sounded as if she was stabbed right through the heart. Everyone was pale, Alec threw up on the floor, Esme fainted and my father Carlisle the King ran and stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. Tears filled his eyes , I looked away and glanced at bella, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

I ran towards her, pushing my mother out the wide. "Everyone get out!" I yelled, I looked back and everyone was still standing there "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" I roared, making the chandelir shake. Everyone walked out, my mother smirk at bella and walked away. I lifted her face and had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. The wip had sliced her cheek open due to the force. Her back looked like if she had survive a war. I craddled her in my arms "I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm so fucking sorry Crown princess" my father walked in locking the doors behind me. Immideatly he rushed into work. He cut her blouse, and cleaned her cuts. "Edward" he whispered, I continued to look at her pale, fragile body "Edward! Listen to me. I need you to put some venom on her stiched up cuts" I shook my head "No. she isnt my mate! I cant!" he glared at me "Edward for the love of god! If we don't do this, her cuts will re-open again!" he had stiched up her cuts and began to lick them, letting his venom do the healing. "Don't put too much, or she will wonder how she has no scars" I nodded and started to heal most of her cuts. "she used the wrong wip" I murmured "This isnt for her kind" the king nodded.

"Here, clean her face. Stich it up and only a drop of vemon. Her scar will fade withing time" I nodded and did as he said. I carried her to my room, turning off all the lights, leaving only the one by the bed on. I laid her down, she groaned in pain but didn't wake up. I watched as she slept. Wondering how in the world I was going to deal with this.

_I promise you Bella I will change…Just give me time…I beg you…Don't leave me alone here_

_**So, how was it? Honestly people, I would never have my Cullen family be humans in this story. I wonder how many of you can guess who his suppose mother is? Any takers? Well MJM I hope I didn't fail you on his point of view!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Winter Love

Chapter Seven: Goodbye

_All rights belong to their owners. I just used them in my own lil imaginations. Sue me if you must, you'll get nothing back. Sorry! I am glad I did not dissapoint MJM! :] and I love all you guys reading this! This is in Bella's Point of view. I will only be doing edward point of view upon request_

"_she hasn't woken up at all"_

"_Try waking her up, your highness"_

"_no, let's let her sleep some more. She has gone through a lot"_

"_Sir, sorry to interrupt, you have visitors"_

I felt a cool hand caress my face and someone letting out their breath. I felt a pair of cool lips on my forehead "I'll be back" they whispered, I almost cried. My body was on fire, and I couldn't stretch because my body hurt so fucking much. I can't even remember why, or what I did this time. I felt a nice breeze in the room I was in and smiled, slowly I opened my eyes to see the King himself smiling at me as he read a book. "Good morning, crown princess" I stood up fast, letting out a scream cause of the pain. He was at my side in an instant "Don't move so quick, you have been through a lot. Edward called your parents. They know you are here" I nodded as he helped me get into a comfortable spot.

"Are you hungry?" shaking my head no he nodded and handed me a cup of tea. "It's herbal tea. My family's recipe" he wink at me as he sat down in the dark corner. Taking a sip I moaned a little. It was soothing, sweet and had a hint of mint "This is really good." I said smiling at him. From across the hall I could hear someone arguing but I pretended like I didn't heara thing "Your highness, can we go for awalk?" I asked "my legs are a little inpatient" he helped me up and lead me to the door. We were walking in the direction where the argument was going on. I noticed edward, then tanya. They had left the door open. "I told you to wait!" she yelled "I can't wait, I will be king soon. Why do you think I asked you to marry me?!" he yelled back "she isnt even pretty! She can't be the crown princess!" the king cleared his throat loudly, making edward and tanya look our direction. I put my head down and held onto him tighter.

_Maybe taking this walk was a mistake_ I thought. I swayed a little to the side, already feeling my legs giving up. "Tanya, Edward. My office. In five minutes. Let's go crown princess" edward walked towards me and picked me up "I'll take her from here" I looked at the kind and he nodded, looked at tanya and they both walked away. "how you feeling?" edward asked as we walked to his room "like I got hit with a truck, many times" I chuckled a little and he smiled. And my heart started racing, I looked down to his chest and even that made my heart race even more! He laid me down getnly on the bed and sighed "I'll be back with some tea and food for you" I nodded. He lingered there, caressing my face. His expression I couldn't read. He sighed and stood up walking away from me.

I wanted to tell him to stay, not to leave me. I closed my eyes, wishing all this was over. Wishing this was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

I woke up sometime later, not sure what time it was. The sky was dark, the sun had gone down. I heard a noise coming from the corner and jumped as edward stood from the chair and smiled at me "Here, you havent eaten" he placed the food on a small table and helped me move to the corner of the bed. "How long was I asleep for?" he smiled at me "10 hours" I looked around and couldn't find a clock anywhere "Stop looking for a clock and eat. Your stomach sounds like there's an animal there trying to break free" I laughed at that. I smiled at him and looked at my hands as he handed me my sadnwhich. "So, whya re you here anyways" I said with a mouthful "Tanya is waiting on you" he made a face at me and ran his hand through his hair "one, don't talk with your mouth full. It's not attractive. Second, me and tanya are over" nodding I continued to eat in silence.

I gathered my things as edward spoke to one of the sevants. I noticed he talks extremely low, in order for me not to hear. I ignored it and put my shoes on. My body was feeling better. The burning had gone away and I noticed I had a few scars on my back and one in my face. I would have to do my make up so people won't notice it. It wasn't that bad, I just didn't want people to see it. "Ready to go?" nodding we headed towards the front of the palace. I got inside the pasanger side, waiting for either aro or alec to come. Instead, Edward got in and turned the car on "Where's aro?" he pointed behind him "he's staying. Don't worry I won't kill you with my driving" he said chuckling as he speeded out of the parking spot he was in.

It didn't take long to get to my house, also because he drove fast. For me, it's almost an hour or so for me to get home. I drive like a grandmother, sure me will you! I didn't understand why I was so nervous to be alone with edward, it's not like anything was going to happen. I played with the seat belt, minding my own business and trying to keep my heart going in a calm pace but it didn't seem to work.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching me. Observing me. I liked it, then again I didn't. he was confusing to say the least. He was nice to me, caressed my face, made sure I ate. Then next thing you know BAM! He's rude, mean arrogant, thinks he knows it all. But part of me loves it. It's literally confusing. Maybe I'm the confusing one? Ugh I just wanted to get in my bed and hide in my covers until further notice.

"Bella!" I jumped and looked at him "what? Why you yelling? Who you hit?" I said as I looked out the window to see if we hit anyone. Laughing he said "We're here. I been telling you this for the past five minutes!" _was I really that lost in my own head? Well, I think so bella I mean he did say five minutes! Oh shut up will you?! Oh god, I'm having a conversation by myself _ "ooh. Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts" I said nervously laughing. He smiled gently at me and turned off the car, getting out and walking to my side.

He opened the door for me, holding out his hand so I can grab it. And I did. The cool feeling was a nice welcoming. Even though I thought he should get that checked out. "thanks" I mumbled as I got my bag and swung it over my arm. "well see you at school" I started walking to the gates when he ran after me "Bella wait!" turning I smiled "what? Don't think I can walk to my own house? I'll have you know I only fallen five times walking home thank you very much" he looked at me confused and bursted out laughing "Damn only five times? Jeez I thought it would be more" I glared at him as I opened the gate and stepped inside. "So" he said "I wont be in school until next week. The royal family is going for a little camping trip" I nodded "and I just well wanted you to know" nodding again I waited to see if he was going to pull a prank or be mean again "well I guess I'll see you when I see you" he nodded and turned around.

He turned back around and for a second I thought he was going to yell at me for no reason. He walked up to me, his face void of any emotion. "Bella, I need you to hold still. Don't move" paraliszed I agreed. He was so close to my face, I could feel his minty breath washing over my face. His cool hands caressedmy face, he ran his hand through my hair and then placed it on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my heart racing as if I finished a fucking marathon. Then I felt it.

His cool lips were on mines. I held my breath. His tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I parted them, letting his tongue mingle with mines. And boy let me tell you, I felt like I was in heaven. I wanted more. I wanted _all of him!_ And all too soon, it stopped. He kept his forehead pressed against mines and I smiled.

"The wedding will be two weeks from now." And with one more peck in the lips he was gone. I opened my eyes to see an empty drive way.

_Holy shit, I'm fucked._

_**So edward finally kissed her. Doesn't mean he wont go back to being mean. Or does it? I guess we will have to find out and see. Thank you all for reading. You guys rock!**_

_**Until next time fellow followers and reviewers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Love

Chapter Eight: So this is the married life?...

_Sorry for the delay. A lot has been happening. With my sister falling down the stairs with my niece to my mom being in the hospital. I am glad you guys didn't write to me pissed off like a few who have viewed my story. First of all, I am not going to put you on blast since you havent commented nor do you even follow my story. But family always comes first. Second, fuck you! Next time I will put you on blast._

_Once again terribly sorry about the delay._

"Come on Princess! Everyone is waiting for you!" my brother yelled. I stared at myself in the mirror. It didn't look like me, I was beautiful. Hair was in a messy bun with curls, my make up looked amazing. My dress was tight on the top and fluffy on the bottom. It was an off white color, with red linings on it. I was impressed by the way I looked I was afraid no one would recognize me.

I walked down to the living room, where my parents and brother were dressed as amazingly as I was. "we will go in the car behind you. After that, you will be on your own in the parade" nodding I took a deep breath and held onto my dad. Lights were flashing everywhere, people pushing each other out the way just to get a glimpse of me. "don't worry bella, the car is just right up ahead" nodding I tried smiling to the cameras and waved a little as well. _Might as well get used to this life sooner than later _I thought as we made our way to the palace. Upon arrival I freaked out. Too many people from different countries, too many flashing lights. I wanted this to end.

They rushed me in, afraid I was going to get hit by someone. Students from my school were there as well. Cheering and holding up signs with my name on it. I noticed angela and jessica and I smiled brightly at them as I waved. "The crown Princess has arrived" Aro yelled as everyone stood up with their wine glasses. Edward turned around and smiled. I was stunned. His hair looked amazing in the lighting, a lilttle bit of red and copper mixed together. His tux matched my dress and fit his body perfectly. _God I wish I could jump his bones right now!_ Taking a deep breath I shook my head and smiled. "Dad, don't let me fall please. This is on live television" he looked at me, his face losing all it's color. Inside I groaned. I knew something was bound to happen. A soft melody was playing and I couldn't help but feel at peace as I walked. Everyone was mumbling how pretty I looked, how lucky edward was. Edward walked up to my father and took my hand. They shook hands and then hugged as edward turned to me and smiled, leading me to the altar. We stared at each other, the priest spoke words that didn't even register to my head. "Do you Edward Cullen, take this beautiful Lady Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lovely wife?" I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so fucking handsome I just wanted to keep him in my memories "I do" he smiled at me, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb "and do you Isabella Marie Swan, take this handsome man Edward Cullen to be your Husband?" my eyes teared up. Millions of different thoughts ran through my head. This is the one man I will be married to for years. I would probably have to have his kids, never get a divorce. Be a doll in the palace, die in the palace.

A tear fell and I took a deep breath "I do" my voice cracked a little as edward wiped away my tear, it didn't matter. Many more were flowing easily now. "you may now kissed the bride" everyone clapped and cheered as edward leaned in and kissed me. It was gentle, and passionate. It was also filled with guilt and sorrow, why? I don't know. We broke apart and we faced the crowed. We bowed to them as we made our way out and into Horse carriges. We waved and smiled at people as they threw rose petals on the ground. Pictures were taken and edward never let go of my hand. "To the lovely couple!" everyone cheered at the dinner table. My parents couldn't make it, they had to go to work. Emmett dissapeared. No idea where he was. Tanya was glaring at me, edward couldn't stop smiling at me. It all began to be too much.

As we said goodbye to everyone tanya lingered behind. "Ready to see our room?" edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I bitmy lip. I could _feel _all of him. And I wanted _all of him._ He kissed my neck, bitting on it a little bit, making me moan a little. He smiled against my skin and continued. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly, making him groan a little too loud. Then someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me? May I have a word with you Edward?" I stepped back and smiled at him, and walked away. Aro showed me the room both me and edward were suppose to sleep in. it was big. Red black and white sheets covered the king size bed. Taking off my dress I got into my pajamas and layed on the bed, reading my book. Waiting. Come to think of it, I'm always waiting. Waiting on edward, waiting on my feelings to tell me whats going on. Waiting for my life to get better. This was part of the waiting game, I hated it so much. Edward came in, his short was torn a little form the top, lipstick on his neck, and his hair was messier than when I ran my hands through it. He didn't look at me once, he just went straight to the bathroom. I sighed and put my book away along with my glasses and covered myself entirely with the blanket. Five minutes later, the door opened and edward laid on the bed. "you sleeping already?" he said chuckling a little bit "it's our honeymoon" ignoring him, I made a loud snore noise and stretched my legs. "Bella, come on. Atleast we can talk" he said. _Talk? You mean argue, we always argue. We never talk! How can we talk? We come from two different families you idiot! God I hate you!_ I thought in my head as I took off the covers and stared at him "What you want to talk about? Hm let's see how about how first, you show that your into me, then you go and fuck your ex…oops I mean your girlfriend. Because technically you guys havent broken up at all." Laughing I ran my hand through my hair and glared at him

"Do me a favor will you kiddo? Stop pretending like you care. Got it?! Goodnight!" with that I hid under the covers.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?..._


	9. Chapter 9

Winter Love

Chapter Nine: Across the Ocean

_Since I let you all waiting far too long, I decided to post this one up today instead of tomorrow. Let's see how Royal family does with Bella shall we? :] and a lil heads up, everything is going well now. But I might be posting stories a lil later than usual since I will soon start my new job also if anyone can figure out who the great queen mother is, gets a shout out on the next chapter! Let the guessing begin!_

"No! go back and do it again. Back straight, chin up, arms on your waist!" groaning, I nodded and walked back to the end of the hall. The heels were killing my feet, the book on my head fucking hurt. I wanted to cry, but I held it in and did my forty-fifth walk. "Ready?" the great queen mother yelled "Walk!" I did as she said, my hands were starting to sweat, a drop of it fell in my eye and I tired not to close my eyes. I heard a door open and footsteps walking towards us. My biggest mistake? Looking at edward as he leaned against the door giving me a half smile. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. "Get back up! Do it again!" she kept yelling. I rubbed my elbows and tried getting up but my legs wobbled.

"Maybe she has had enough" edward said angrily at the great queen mother "She is after all on her honeymoon. I would love to steal my wife if you don't mind" he said as he picked me up held me close to his chest and walked away. He smelled, outdoorsy, like if I somehow knew this smell. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply and smiled. Opening my eyes, I noticed he stopped in front of his car and placed me on my feet. "Let's go on a ride" nodding he opened my door and helped me inside. Once he was in, he drove like a maniac. I didn't panic it wouldn't do any good. And he looked like he was in a good mood. Bored of the awkward silence, I pressed random until the roof opened up. The sun wasn't out, but you could see all the beautiful stars in the sky. Taking my seatbelt off, I stood and sat on the roof while holding on tightly "Bella?! Get the hell down from there!" I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the nice cool air hit me. Opening my eyes I looked up at the stars.

"I don't want to. Its beautiful. I don't want to miss this!" I said as I looked down at him "Bella, you can get seriously hurt. Please, look we will go to the beach and look at the stars there just for the sake of mankind please, get down!" I sighed and nodded. I sat back down and put my seatbelt on. Edward closed up the roof and locked it. "Don't you ever do that again in your life you hear me?!" rolling my eyes I nodded. He turned into a secluded beach and turned off the car. He took a few blankets and closed up the trunk opening my side of the door. "Come on, let's look at the stars" smiling I took his hand and followed him. As he set up I took off my shoes and deicded to run into the water, just to wet my feet. "Edward come on! Take off your shoes! Let's wet our feet a little!" I said eagerly as I pulled on his arm. Laughing he took off his shoes and looked at me "That was a bad idea bella" he said serously. I looked at him, confused "you have five seconds to run" I noticed the playful look on his face and I yelp as I started running "How about we just dive into the water" edward said as he lifted me up and rain into the water "Oh my god! No! Edward!" I held my breath as we both dived in. surprisingly the water was warm, and nice.

Edward kept his arms around me the entire time we were under water. The waves were crashing in on us everytime we got up for air. We both got up for air and I started laughing "Edward, that was so not like you" I said as I wiped my face. When I opened my eyes he was face to face with me. His hand caressed my cheek, down to my neck, and over to the back of my neck. His other arm was on my lower back, and with that arm he pulled me closed to him. He gave me a eskimo kiss first and I couldn't help but smile. Then his lips met mines. Soft and gentle. Wanting and yearning, but cold and restricted. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened up to both moaned as our tongues danced together. His hand groped my ass while my hand went down his chest, towards his pants. "Don't" he whispered against my lips. I held on tightly to the waistband of his pants and kept my eyes closed "Don't, or I wont be able to control myself" he whispered as he kissed me again.

_Oh god just do it bella! What's the worse that can happen?_ Mentally shrugging I went inside his pants and holy shit I almost freaked the fuck out. My tiny hand couldn't grab all of him. My heart started racing, and truth be told, I fucking wanted him. As I got under his boxers, I grabbed his shaft and gave it a little squeeze. He groaned loudly and pushed me more closer to him. His kiss became more alive, feverish. I slid my hand up and down, as I got to the head I rolled my thumb around it. "Bella, please…stop or I wont be able to control myself" as he said that I gave him a little squeeze and decided I should probably listen to him. I pulled away from him and looked behind me to the open water. I sighed. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me "Bella, it's not that I don't want you. I just..you just…fuck. I mean, I just can't right now." I nodded and unwrapped his arms from around me. "you cant let me do anything to you. I cant even please my own "Husband" and you cant even touch me. But with tanya you can fuck her all you want huh?" tears filled my eyes a little and I groaned in anger "You know, it doesn't matter." I said as I tried to hold on to my sobs. "And to think, I was starting to fall for you. But you will never change, I know that much."

As I walked to the shore, edward followed behind me "Bella!" he yelled but I ignored him "Seriously bella you have no idea what the fuck I'm going through! If you only knew half of it you would understand me better!" he yelled I looked at him and rolled my eyes I grabbed one of the blankets dusted it off and wrapped it around myself. As I was about to open the car door edward turned me around and pinned me against his car. His lips were on me, he kissed me like a mad man, a man who hasn't eated anything in years. And I loved it. When he pulled away I could barely breath, my legs were shaking. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breathing heavy.

_"_I think that possibly, I'm falling you"

**_Sooo what do you think? Hope you all liked it!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Winter Love

Chapter Ten: Into the rush

_Like I said in the other chapter, whoever can guess who the queen mother is gets a shoutout on my next chapter! Think hard guys!_

It was dark out.

Everyone was inside the palace sleeping. I couldn't sleep. How could I sleep? His words kept playing in my head over and over again. It was like a broken record player inside my head. I wondered if it would ever stop? I took off my heels, lifted my skirt and walked towards the rose garden. I laid down, looking at the stars smiling, remembering the good times I spent with my family. I noticed a light went on as I glanced at the palace.

"Third window to the left…oh shit!" I stood up, trying to dust myself off fast. Picked up my heels and ran towards the back door. The queen mother was up. No one was suppose to be up. I sneaked in and closed the door gently. I could hear her foot steps, but I couldn't figure out where she was coming from. I glanced behind me. I didn't get the chance to look forward, all I saw was the whip coming at me. I fell the the side, bitting my lip so I wouldn't scream. "You little bitch. Third rule, everyone should be asleep by nine! Come on, time for your punishment!" she grabbed my hair and pulled me. I screamed loudly as I tried to break free from her grip.

"Stop! please!" I screamed "It wont happen again! I just needed fresh air!" she pulled on my hair tighter. I kicked everything I could trying to make noise. _Where the hell is edward?_ I thought as tears fell. She threw me into a room and locked the door. I got on my knees, trying to get up as she whipped me. Screaming I tried crawling away "Stop!" I screamed as she hit me twice in a row. I was sobbing, crying, shaking. I couldn't deal with the pain. As I crawled away she whipped me even more. I grabbed onto the table near the window, I screamed in agaony as I felt the whip touch my flesh. I already knew she had broken my skin. "You are getting used to this. Let's try a new toy shall we?" she said laughing. _This is your chance bella, break the window and jump _I didn't think twice. I grabbed the vase and threw it at the window. It broke, but not enough. Fuck it, I decided to use my hands.

I glanced back at the great queen mother as she lifted a bat with nails on it. "What the fuck?! Where do you think you are going?" she yelled as I got ontop of the table and jumped. The tree branches hurt my face but I didn't care. I prayed I didn't die if I landed on the ground. I fell hard onto the ground. I fell on one knee and on my wrist. I looked up and noticed the queen mother looking at me angry. I knew she would come for me. I got up, screaming in pain. "Help!" I screamed "Somebody help me please!" I cried as I tried walking.

"Please, someone, please help me!" I screamed, I had no energy. I was sleepy, my body ached. I wanted to die in that moment. A car pulled in. I tried running to the car while screaming "Please, help me!" carlisle and edward both got out the car running to me. I reached for edward as he grabbed me "Holy shit, bella what happened?" he asked as he looked me all over. My wrist was broken and so was my leg. "Edward" I whispered already half asleep "please" I said crying "I don't want to die"carlisle held onto me as the queen mother came outside. "Oh my god!" she said "what happened to Crown Princess?" she said. Both me and carlisle were on the ground and as she came towards me I tried backing away but screamed in pain when I used my broken wrist.

"You fucking bitch" edward said. I looked at him. His topaz eyes were turning black now. His body was tense and his nose flared in anger. She smiled at him. Said something I couldn't hear and I watched as edward crouched like a tiger, ready to attack his prey. "Edward!" carlisle yelled and I looked up at him. And back at edward. Their eyes were so different now. I felt as if I was in a war zone. Edward was so low to the ground, I felt as if he wasn't human! He looked..as if he was some kind of animal. It freaked me out. I looked at the queen mother smiling, her teeth sharp. She said another thing to edward that made him roar with anger. The ground shook. I held onto carlisle, scared for my life. _Maybe dying would be good right about now _ I thought. Edward's teeth were sharp, and I noticed something odd.

It wasn't drool, it was thicker. It almost looked like a venom from a snake, that was coming out of his teeth. Well, out of two of them. "Enough!" carlisle yelled. Making the queen mother crouch down like edward was.

Next thing I knew, I passed out.

_**Soo? Tell me has anyone figured out who she could be? I wont reveal anything until someone guesses correctly. I will throw some hints in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading.**_

_**Also, I thought I should share this with my lovely reviewers. I am getting married! I will get married in july and I couldn't be any happier! :]**_


	11. Chapter 11

Winter Love

Chapter Eleven: Stay

_OurFamily  
CupCakeSlayer  
__you guys guessed right! However one of my reviwers Jenn analized that chapter very well. I would have picked maria but I think I will use her for something else. You just rock! Keep on rocking! Never stop!_

I laid in bed, covered from head to toe. My door was locked, my curtains were closed shut. No one bothered to enter my room. I had awaken a few hours ago, and my head was spinning. I wasn't sure if I dreamed it, or if it actually happened. My body was sore. I looked at my wrist and leg, both in pink and blue cast. Angela and jessica would love the colors. Tears filled my eyes and I groaned.

I wish I didn't have to think so much.

Part of me wanted to stay, to cave in to whatever these things wanted from me. The other part wanted to run away and never be found. But deep down in my heart I knew, I would miss edward. I was so deep in, I couldn't escape. I took the covers off and sighed as I got more comfortable in my bed. I glanced to the rocking chair I had and smiled a little as I seen edward sitting there, playing with the wedding ring. "How did you get in?" I asked him. He hung his head and looked at me. His eyes were back to normal. But you could see so much sadness and anger in them. "I have my ways" he whispered he stood and walked slowly to my bed. I flinched and tried to calm my heart. Images form what happened flashed behind my closed eyes, I quickly placed both hands on my head. "Shh, bella I won't hurt you. How could I ever hurt you?" he whispered as he grabbed both my hands gently and placed them in my lap. We stared into each others eyes, my heart racing.

"What are you?" I whispered as I placed my good hand on his face, tracing his eyebrows, chin, lips anything I could get my hands on. He leaned into my palm and kissed my palm as he took in a deep breath "Do you really want to know?" nodding I placed my bad hand on his other side of his face and smiled gently. "I don't think I could ever leave you, I think I would miss you if I did" he chuckled a little and sighed "Call your brother, he has to be here" frowning I said "why emmett?" once I said his name, there was a tap in the window. Edward opened the window and moved aside as emmett came in. glancing at me and edward he hung his head and sat at the edge of the bed "You asked me what I was, and I will tell you. However, he also has to tell you" looking at both of them, I nodded. Waiting for one of them to speak first. "Belly beans, you know I love you. You're my sister." Nodding he took my hands into his "Bella, I've been lying to you. I'm not human. Mom and dad arent my real parents." Tears fell but I nodded for him to tell me. I needed him to tell me. "Bella, I'm a vampire." Smiling at him I told him "I don't care. You have always protected me. You will always be my brother. Human or not" he smiled at me and looked at edward.

"Bella, I am also a vampire" I looked at edward and emmett they both had the same color eyes, same flawless skin. "who else?" I asked as I stared at him "Carlisle, esme, everyone here." Shocked I looked at him "Aro? Alec?" he nodded. Groaning I covered my face. "Bella? Whats wrong?" edward said as he placed his hands on top of mines "No wonder you guys are all flawlessly beautiful" both edward and emmett laughed. "it's not funny!" I said chuckling. Someone knocked on the door. Carlisle and esme, aro and alec walked in.

"More beautifuly flawlessly vampires!" I said groaning. Esme looked at me in shock "hunny, vampires don't exist!" she said giving me a nervous laugh "Mom, save it. She already knows" she sighed and smiled "Good! Walking at a slow pace killed me!" I smiled at her and looked at edward confused "Wait, I thought the queen mother was your mom?" carlisle sat down next to me, checking my vital signs as he spoke "No. esme is edward's mother. Victoria, the great queen mother had lost her son in a battle. Since he and edward looked much alike, she confuses both of them. We have a plan of our own to make this place better. We just need a little bit more time" _time? Time for what? And why the hell am I okay with a vampire checking my vital signs?! _"We don't eat humans. We eat animals." Someone with blond hair said. "who the hell are you?" I asked as emmett and edard went up to him. _Ouf! _My breath left my body as something hit me, hard "my name is alice! And we are just going to be very best friends!" I looked at her and smiled "uh yeah. Likewise." "that guy right there is my husband, jasper!" nodding to him he bowed his head and smiled.

"Alright. Let's all go great the queen mother and get this all over with!" alice said as she smiled at me and left with her husband. Everyone else, one by one left my room. Edward was the only one left with me. "Do you want to leave? I will let you go if you want.." I stared at him. Carlisle was such a gentelman, esme was such a good mother figure even if we never got the chance to talk. Alice looked like angela and jessica would have a blast with her. Jasper seemed a little off, but still. And then theres emmett. This is his family, his friends, his world, his kind. Could I really leave them all behind and continue my life like none of this ever happened? Could I leave edward behind and find someone else. I felt as if I was going in a cirlce. Around and around I go, and I wasn't really sure how I should feel about this. But I couldn't live without him.

_Should I go? Should I stay? Is this life really worth it? The beating, the abuse is this what my life is going to be? A slave to the vampires? A slave in my own hell? Fuck, what do I do? I cant live without edward, hes become part of me so quickly…_I touched edward's face. Tracing every single inch of his face. Closing my eyes, so I can save the picture in my head. I could feel the tears falling and I didn't care at this point. Opening my eyes I brought his lips to mines. Our lips fit perfectly for each other, our tongues danced perfectly with each other. How could I ever leave him? After pulling away. I stared into his topaz eyes.

"I'm staying. Here. With you. Forever"

_**I hope I didn't dissapoint. If I did im terribly sorry! I will do better in the next chapter! So finally alice and jasper showed up! Took them long enough huh? Lol also jacob will be in probably the next chapter or the one after that one. However, he will not, and I repeat NOT want bella! He will..heck, I'll let you guys wait until the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Winter Love

Chapter Twelve: I'm Okay

_Here goes another chapter! Hope you like it._

I sat in the shower letting the water wash away everything.

The pain. The guilt. The hatred.

Esme stayed sitting down in the little white chair, watching me with sad eyes. The water was red from all the blood I was losing. Edward was on his way back. Carlisle was able to fix my leg and my wrist in no time. I felt new, and broken. I cried. I felt like a slave. My cuts burned with the water, but I welcomed it. There was a knock on the door. It was Alice. "how is she?" she whispered. I let my hair fall to my face as I hugged my knees to my chest. Esme didn't say anything. Alice came over and pulled up her sleeves. "come here, let me wash your hair" gently she washed my hair. Making a few noises here and there. I didn't want to look at my cuts, or my scars. I was sick of them.

She helped me out the shower and wrapped me in a towel and took me to Edward's room. Edward was waiting for me, his eyes filled with anger and sadness. She gently laid me on the bed and left without saying another word. Edward laid next to me and stroked my hair as he hummed a lullaby. "will this be over soon?" I whispered as I held the pillow tightly. He sighed and kissed the back of my neck. "Soon. It will be all over soon, trust me." I turned to face him and nodded, hugging him to me as I closed my eyes.

"Go back! Weeks of training and you haven't even got the hang of it yet!" Victoria yelled as I walked back rolling my eyes. Sarcastically, I turned and smiled at her as I walked. The book fell but I didn't care. I continued to walk to her, my smile now turning into a straight line. I was blinded my fury at that moment. I stood in front of her, her eyes a little open. "How about that?" I snared in her face. Making Esme chuckle a little as I walked away flipping her off. "How dare you! Come here!" she yelled but I didn't listen. The sun was out today and I wanted to explore the place. Walking out, I thanked god for giving me the courage to do that, even if I was bound to get whipped once I got back.

I don't know how long I walked but I was in a open field. A meadow, so beautiful it took my breath away. I laid down in all the flowers and looked at the moving cloud. I wanted to live here forever, no worries, no dramas. Just peace. Everywhere I looked it was so peaceful. I stood to get up and walk back when I heard a noise in the tree's. ignoring it I walked and stopped.

I was faced to face with a Wolfe.

_I'm going to die._

**Sorry to leave it at this. But the next chapter will be longer!**


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Love

Chapter Thirteen: Take me away

_Here goes another chapter! Hope you like it._

I looked out the window during class. Watching the rain fall, and the colors mix together. I still had a bruise on my cheek but no one said anything about it. Edward always waited for me after class was over and held my hand as we walked. It took longer now, since I have a limp when I walk. Everyone was discussing the dance, Winter wonderland they decided to call it. Alice was watching me, she was now the new "student" and everyone loved her.

"and for tomorrow, I will ask each and every one of you to write a poem and read it out loud. Make it count!" the bell rang and everyone rushed out the class. Alice waved at me letting me know she will see me at the palace. I continued to look out the window, thinking how simple things are and how much you wish your life was as simple as the rain falling down. "Bella" I looked at Edward as he was kneeling down holding my hands "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he touched my face gently. "Yeah. I'm ready" smiling at him he helped me up and we walked out of class. Hand in hand.

Everything seemed to be still. It was just me and him together, I couldn't see anyone else. "Baby!" I heard someone say loudly, making me come back from my little day dream. Tanya, who could ever forget what her voice sounds like! "Tanya, we aren't together anymore. I'm married" he said as he gave her a dirty look. She hugged him tightly, pushing me out the way making me almost trip. "oh baby I don't care. You don't really like her so it doesn't matter" she said as she tried to kiss him. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Sorry. But you are mistaken, so please we have places to go and things to do" he said sternly as he pulled me along his side.

"did you tell her how good it felt to fuck me on your wedding night? How good it was to fuck on the piano you love so much?! I bet you didn't tell her that!" she said loudly as she laughed "she's a fragile little girl, leave her and get with someone who can handle you. Like I can handle all of you" she said as she licked her lips at him and glared at me. I let go of his hand and looked around. Everyone was looking at me, their eyes saying that poor pathetic Swan girl. My heart was breaking, the tears wanted to fall. "well, if you want him you can have him" I said as I smiled at her. Walking up to her I took off my ring and glared at her "Better you than me huh. I wont suffer anymore" I said as I threw the ring at her face and walked away. Edward looked at me and grabbed my arm. "You're right. I didn't tell her. Why? Because I'm falling for her. She isn't shallow, she isn't weak. She's so much stronger than you are. She's more woman than you. Everyone makes mistake, I made them. I learned from them." He walked up to her and took the ring back. Her eyes were wide open "Tanya, you are a useless toy. A toy everyone has had a piece of. You're easy, that's why I fucked you. My wife? She isn't easy, that's why I rather wait, I want it to be special, with you it was just an easy fuck" he snarled in her face.

Everyone laughed and clapped. I smiled a little as Edward smiled in her face "Now, I must go." He said he grabbed my hand and turned me around and kissed me, in front of everyone. I could hear everyone whistling in the background but I got so lost in the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. We pulled away and smiled at each other. Walking hand in hand out of the school and into our car.

"Edward?" I said as we laid in bed. He was reading a book while playing with my hair "Yes?" he looked at me, raising his eyebrow at me. "I was wondering, do you guys own any Wolfe's?" he looked at me weirdly his eyes were blank as if he was in another world. He didn't say anything and he didn't move. He was as still as a wall, but worse. It freaked me out a little, I'm so used to seeing him act human I didn't realize this is how they can actually be "Edward? It was just a question" I said nervously laughing as I did little circles on his chest "What brought on this question?" he asked as he looked at me. "Well I mean it's nothing to be alarmed at. I mean I'm still alive and well and you know I mean..fuck forget it" I said as I turned around hugging the sheets to myself. "Bella, tell me" I jumped as he was in front of me "shit! Edward don't do that!" I said as I held my chest with both hands.

"when I went for that walk the other day I found a really nice meadow. It's beautiful you have to go there. Anyways, I was laying on the ground and when I decided to get up and come back I was face to face with a Wolfe. It ran away as soon as the queen mother arrived. But I knew it was still there, I could feel its eyes on me" I said, and as I spoke my hair on my arms stood. "it was..almost as if it were human..as if it knew who I was but didn't want to re-act on impulse" _okay now I'm going crazy _I thought. "his fur was..such a beautiful brown color, his eyes were light brown. It looked like it could be human, I only mean this cause of its eyes. But I don't know. I was just wondering if you knew if the queen mother had any wolves." He stood abruptly and rushed around the room. Looking for clothes and his cell phone "Edward, calm down what's going on!" I whispered and yelled at the same time. "Get dressed. I cant tell you now, but get dressed alice will be here in ten minutes" I got out the bed and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a sweater "Can you please, tell me what the fuck is going on!" I said as I grabbed onto his arm.

Right there, the door opened. Emmett, jasper, Alice, Esme, Aro and Alec were standing there. Dressed in black. "okay can someone tell me why we are all dressed as if we are going to a fucking funeral! I mean no one died!" I said as I tied my hair in a messy bun. They were all whispering things, things I couldn't hear and their lips barely moved. They all looked at me then, their eyes going black. "Guys, you're scaring me" I said as my voice quivered with fear. "No need to be scared bella" alec said as he smiled at me. Carlisle came running into the room. He looked at everyone and then at Edward.

"Edward, it's time"

**Dun dun dun! LOL sorry for the delay. Was stuck in the hospital all night. Stupid flu shot got my niece extremely sick. But shes back to her normal self! How did I do? Theres so much going on with the whole wolf and Tanya thing, but trust me, it will soon be clear! Anyone has any idea whats going on? Take a guess. Also tell me where I can improve as well. I got my big girl panties on I can handle anything you guys have to say!**

**I love you all so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

Winter Love

Chapter Fourteen : Time for miracles

_Here goes another chapter! Hope you like it._

It was late at night, and it was fucking cold as hell.

We were all in the meadow, waiting. I hated that no one else got cold except me. _Stupid vampires, think they too good to get cold_ I thought as I shivered. Alice gave me another sweater and I smiled at her. "Damnit where is he? He was supposed to be here by now" Emmett said as he paced around. It was already four in the morning and I was tired. "Maybe it's nothing guys, maybe it was just my imagination" everyone turned to me and I shut my mouth. Then I heard it, in the trees. Everyone stood still, well let me clarify that I stood as still as I could.

Two, maybe three Wolves ran out from the trees. I let out a scream and tried to run only to have one of those things stand in front of me, growling at me. "Bella! Don't run!" Carlisle said to me as he walked over with Edward. It was like a staring competition between a human and a beast. No one spoke but I can tell Edward and that beast was having a conversation. A conversation none of us could hear. It backed away running towards the trees. Six men walked out in shorts, no shoes, no shirts. "Jacob" Carlisle said, a smile creeping up to his lips. "Carlisle" he responded going in for a hand shake. The boy named Jacob looked at me, and I recognized his eyes instantly. "oh my cheese-its" I whispered "Crown princess, I been waiting a long time for you" he said as he bowed. I looked at the other men behind him and they bowed as well.

Everyone was looking at me, each partner held hands. Alice and jasper, Emmett and some Blondie I didn't even know was here until now, Carlisle and Esme. Aro and alec smiled at each other, as if their world was saved. "She's the one" Jacob said "How did you find her?" he asked Edward. Edward smiled but didn't speak, Jacob roared out a laugh as if Edward was telling him how all this happened. "This would only happen to you man!" they both laughed and then stared at one another. "Jacob, is it time?" Esme asked, I glanced at Alice her eyes glazed over and her hands were left hanging in mid-air. "Esme, it's time" she whispered as her eyes went back to normal. The Wolf boys went to get some wood to start a fire as we all sat down.

"Many years ago, our kind was kept a secret from the humans and the vampires. For years, we have been locked in this palace without knowledge if we were ever going to be free from this place. We struggled for years until now" Jacob said as he looked at another boy from his group. "We spent years trapped her, no food, no clothes. We had to make do with what we had and learn to make it last" Edward wrapped his arms around me as the boy spoke "I was caught a few years back. I had just learned I would transform into what I am today. I remember it as if it was just yesterday. I was hunting in the lake for some food when she came out of nowhere, everything else was a blur of colors, a blur of pain and a blur of sadness. I knew I wasn't going to see my family. For all I knew I was going to die"

"that's when I found Jacob." He smiled at him, as he sat on the ground both of them holding hands "he explain to me everything that was going with me. It was part of our tribe. Part of life, something I had to learn to deal with. Years later, many more of us were captured. Beaten and starved. Most of our men had died from lack of food and water." I wiped my tears as I listen to their story "But, how did you manage to come out to the meadow?" I asked looking at Jacob "well, in our human form we managed to break down the gates with a few things we found laying around. It took us a lot longer to figure out how to cut through the metal but we managed. But now that you are here, we have hope" Jacob said as he smiled. His other men smiled at me, hope in their eyes.

Carlisle stood then, kissing his wife's hand as he did. "Bella, you are the savior of our kind and their kind. The savior for mankind. There is a reason why the late kind chose you, over anyone else. Your parents knew, they know what we are and they trusted us. They know that if something happened, we will all be gone and there would be nothing left. Victoria has a plan to get us all killed, with the help of a few people she knows. We have to fight, to have to survive. Humans are not stupid, they know we are what we are but they accept us anyway. They are willing to fight with us." My hands started to shake. "Fight? As in a war kind of fight?" I looked around and noticed everyone had their eyes cast down. "you can't be serious" I said in a whisper. I glanced at Jacob and his uh boyfriend as they looked into each others eyes filled with hope and sadness, Alice and jasper looked down at their hands and gave each other Eskimo kisses. The men behind Jacob all looked at each other showing the same thing everyone was showing.

Hope.

Sadness.

Love.

Emmett and the Blondie smiled at each other as they hugged. It was like they were oblivious to me looking at them all. My eyes filled with tears, thinking about how much they really wanted to be free and how they strongly believed I was the one to save them. Esme stood and placed a kiss on his cheek. They both smiled down at each other. I kept looking around, it was like I wasn't even there to them. The tribal men all hugged speaking a rare language, the Cullen family did the same thing.

I was their last hope. And deep down I knew what I had to do.

**The next chapter will be the continuing of this one. I'm not sure how I did with this. In my head it was completely different but I guess these characters wanted it a different way.**

**I hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Winter Love

Chapter Fifth teen : Savior

_Here goes another chapter! Hope you like it._

"Bella?" Edward said as I shook my head, everyone was scattered around smiling and laughing. Hugging and horse playing with each other. I couldn't help the tears that kept falling. My heart was breaking for everyone. The tribal men have not seen their families in years, maybe centuries and I fucking complain about not being able to see my parents every once I a while. I was selfish, I was naïve to think I had it bad. I looked at Edward as I wiped my tears "I am such a selfish person" I whispered as I cried even more. He hugged me tightly, but gently. "Don't say that" he whispered as he rocked us back and forth "but I am!" I said as I hit his chest "I cry about not being to see my family, thinking I have it bad when these tribal men haven't seen their families in so long" I said as I looked at each and every one of them.

"Bella, they learned to live with it. They have waited years upon years for someone to save them. Jacob knew who you were before I even knew who you were. Many years ago we met, and he told me I was going to meet you. That I have to be nice and blah blah" he said rolling his eyes "little did I know, you were going to be our savior. My savior" he looked at me, his eyes glowing with such pride, it made me want to actually _fight_ for this. For them. For _us! _I looked down at the ground and then back at the fire. "I'll do it" I whispered "I'm in. I'll do it" I said louder, making everyone look at me. Jacob walked over to me and smiled "Welcome to the team princess. Tomorrow night we start training" I smiled and nodded. We all looked at the time and bid our goodbyes. I watched as the tribal men ran and turned into Wolves.

"By the way, I'm Rosalie." Blondie said to me as she ran past me in the other direction. I never seen her in the palace before..or maybe I have. I wasn't sure. Emmett was nowhere to be found. Everyone had gone their own way, only leaving Carlisle, Esme, Edward and me to go our way. "Come, the sun is going to rise soon" Edward picked me up and ran to the palace. I don't remember going to bed, nor do I remember changing into my pajamas. I could feel the sun hitting my face and I groaned. I was still tired from what happened last night and I knew I had to start training today. The queen mother wasn't around, her servants said she had to leave for a few days. No one was in the damn palace when I walked around. I decided to do some yoga. Better safe than sorry since I had no idea what kind of training I was going to be doing. I changed into some sweatpants, a tank top and made my way to the other side of the palace for my yoga time. When I opened the door I saw Blondie standing there. "Rosalie? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I placed my mat down. She turned around and smirked at me, throwing a stick my way and I catch it. "Ready?" she asked as she walked to her right and me to my left "Ready for what?" I felt as if we were in a war zone. I looked everywhere, but still kept my eyes on her. "to fight" she said as she charged towards me. Wide-eyed I slid through her legs getting on my knees as I turned around to stare at her "why the hell do you want to fight me Blondie?! I didn't do anything to you!" I said she came at me again.

This time, I used the stick to try and get her away from me. Our sticks hit each other in every direction we both went, none of us actually hitting each other. I lost air as she kicked me in the stomach, making me stumble back. "shit" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. My blood was boiling. I got pissed off. "Alright blondie" I said "you want to fight? I'll give you a fight." I sneered at her as I charged at her. She blocked every move I made and I blocked every moved she made.

She flung me across the room, making me hit the mirror with my back, I groaned as it made in pact. But it didn't stop me from going back after her. Then I remembered something my father once told me _lay on the ground, pretend you are badly hurt. They would go to check and see if you still have a pulse. Keep your eyes somewhat closed but open at the same time, once they are near hit their throat. Sweep their leg with yours, run back a little to give them space to get up and once they do. No mercy. Kick them like I taught you, upper chest, and stomach. Jump as high as you can, twirl around and kick them right in the neck. _And I did exactly that.

Punch to the throat, sweep her leg with mine so she fell to the floor. Ran back a little, letting her get her footing to get up and try to attack me. Kicked her in her chest, her stomach. Jumped and twirled kicking her in the neck. Only I taught she would fall on the floor, instead she fell, well broke through the window. "oh my god!" I screamed as I ran out the room and out the door to the backyard. Everyone was clapping at me as Rosalie stood dusting herself off "you know, for a human you hit pretty hard. I mean, I'm a vampire and that last kick really fucking hurt my neck" she said as she rubbed it. Jacob stared at Edward then back at me. Everyone patting me on the back and laughing. And to think all I wanted to do was yoga. And now this shit happened.

"Edward" Jacob said laughing at Rosalie "she is ready for the training"

_I swallowed. If training was anything like this, I might be a dead man walking…_

**I don't think this is any good. I will post it up, but I will keep trying to make this one better. If I write it better ill take this one down and post the new one. The next chapter will be a little weird. It wont be written like these. I am just giving you a heads up so no one would be like "dude what the fuck is going on" lol hope you guys liked it somewhat**


	16. Chapter 16

Winter Love

Chapter Sixteen : I don't care

_Sorry for the delay. Since I been preparing for my wedding everything is a little hectic. Also, since I'm going into the army I have a lot of shit to do before I leave. My husband isn't so thrilled about it, but he knows I'll be back. Since I was having trouble writing this once chapter I decided to stick to my comfort zone and just wrote it how it came to mind,_

_ALSO, if this story is so confusing for you, don't even bother reading it. I don't write like most people, its always been one person POV. Except one chapter that was edward's POV. It clearly says in the beginning of this story that I wont be doing any other POV unless someone asked me. It's all bellas POV. And if it still is confusing then you know what? Stop reading my damn story and complaining how I should write whos POV it is and blah blah blah!._

_Don't like the way I'm saying shit? Well too fucking bad. I'm too stressed out to even give a shit on how anyone feels after this. But to those who keep up and like how its going, I love you all to pieces!_

_Anyways on with the show!_

_**Two weeks later…**_

For the past two weeks Edward and I have become…attached to the hip if I should say so myself. We did everything together, and we also trained together. Training sucked, I would be awake from 5am until the sun went down or I was extremely tired. Jasper sure as hell knew how to work up a human. Healthy diets, no soda or candy. No eating after 8pm, running five miles, 50 push up and 60 sit ups. 40 leg lifts and 30 squats. Everyday was something different, if it wasn't five miles he would double up my entire work out with only a 5 min break.

I could have sworn I was going to die then..

After the first week, my body got accustomed to the work out and I didn't even complain one bit. I woke up early, left unnoticed and did my work out without anyone around me. Jasper got mad a few times but after seeing how hard I was working out by myself, he gave me my space. Three days intense workout the other days was kick-boxing and karate. I loved karate, all the swords and bamboo sticks I would use against them was epic. Until Rosalie accidently cut me in my arm, making everyone back away from me until Carlisle came to stitch it up. Today I was planning on being lazy. I worked so damn hard the past two weeks I need a break or I'll literally break!

I was currently sitting on my bed, eating Doritos, Oreo cookies and pizza. I had a bottle of soda and a pack of cigarettes next to everything. Oh I forgot to mention! I picked up the habit of smoking too…I know I know that isn't good for your body and neither is alcohol but no one complains about that huh! I was watching jerry Springer when Emmett came in threw the window "oh damn sis, and you didn't even wait for me!" he said as he jumped on the bed, making it break. "Emmett!" I yelled as we sat there on a broken bed "what the fuck! How the hell am I going to sleep now!" he looked around and shrugged "I don't know. Just keep the mattress throw everything else away" I rolled my eyes and got as comfortable as I could. We both were yelling and screaming cheering on the crowed when Emmett found the pack of cigarettes.

"Bella what the fuck" he said as he scanned it. I yanked it away from him "that is mines. Don't touch" he stared at me as I looked back at the tv ignoring his stare "why bella? I mean, dad does it but I thought you wouldn't do that" I laughed "oh please. Dad used to give me one whenever he did something wrong so I wouldn't tell mom. But I never smoked it. When I moved here is when I started. No one knows, I kept it secret. Lately I been smoking a lot more …" he stared at me and shook his head ignoring everything I just said. Turning the tv off I looked at him "let's play cards!" I blinked and in a flash he was back with shot glasses and a deck of cards "money or no money?" I thought about it scratching my shin as I looked at him "money. All or nothing!"

(**two hours and many shots later..")**

"Bella! You're cheating!" Emmett yelled

"no I'm not. I'm just really good at this that's all" I said with a sly smile. I had a cig lit up and the room was a mess, no fresh air was in and I knew I had to open a window before Victoria got back but I didn't care anymore. "Damn, it's like a chimney in here! And is that elvis playing in the background?" I noticed that voice and smiled at Edward "uh yeah it's elvis..um I'll open up a window or something" I said with a wave of my hand. "Bella you're fucking cheating! I only have twenty bucks left!" I laughed and counted my money. 350 dollars? I was sure to go shopping with the girls tomorrow. Edward sat next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, tilting my head towards him. He took the cig out my mouth and kissed me. Our tongues met and danced freely. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned as he gently bit my lip. I could hear Emmett talking to someone in the room but I couldn't break away from Edward. I got on his lap, never letting my lips leave his. He groaned and pressed me against him, I moved my hips against his and we both moaned. "alright that's enough! Jeez!" we pulled apart, Edward smirking at me as I tried catching my breath. "jasper and alice want us to go with them to a dinner and a movie? What you say sis?" I smiled and nodded rushing to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go.

"this dress is way to small Alice!" I said groaning as we were watching the movie. She giggled and smiled at me "men love it, so hush!" she whispered. Rolling my eyes I leaned my head onto edward's shoulder and he smiled at me kissing the top of my head and placing his hand on my knee. Halfway through the movie my bladder was yelling at me to go pee but since I was so comfortable I didn't want to get up and move. "Hey Edward I'm going to the bathroom okay?" I whispered as I kissed his cheek. I grabbed Alice's hand and took her with me. "ohh bella! Look! I'm going to see if I can win a teddy!" she said excitedly as she skipped over to the machine. I laughed at her "Win one for me too!" I yelled as I entered the bathroom.

A second later someone came in.

"_I cant seem to find her….yes I know what she looks like…you aren't even paying me enough to do this!...well….alright…but…no! I'll do it! Just…uh huh. Got it" _the person stayed quiet on the phone, I guess listening to what was going on in the other end of the line. I flushed and fixed my dress.

"_Alright. …so do you want her dead or alive?...i rather just bring her dead, half drained of blood…oh come on!...fine, alive it is. I'll bring back Isabella Swan alive. See you then" _ I froze. My heart racing, my palms began to sweat. Shit I was on a hit list?! But…why me? Suddenly it was quiet…too quiet.

I slowly opened the door and gasped as I seen alice tied up and her mouth was covered. "oh my god alice!" I whispered as I rushed to her side. Her eyes were wide open as she tried to tell me something. I slowly tried to peel off what ever this tape was off her mouth but she cried in pain as I did. "sorry" I whispered. "okay I'm going to count to three and rip it off okay?" she nodded and closed her eyes. _One….two….three! _I pulled it off, making her scream in pain. I noticed her skin broke in a few places but nothing too bad.

As I was going to untie her she yelled

"Bella! Watch out!"…

**Eh I kinda like this chapter. Seems kinda cool in a way. Idk how I'm weird ok. Well tell me what yall think? Good bad? Sucks? And does anyone have a clue as to who would want to kill bella? And why? Shout out to who ever figures it out. Also if you have an issue with how I write please PM me instead of commenting on how confusing and other shit I am. Kthnks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Winter Love

Chapter Seventeen : Blessed with a curse

_i am so glad that you all are enjoying this story. yes it is a confusing story, but bare with me! i feel as if when you read it, you want to keep knowing more and more! am i right? Lol well even if people dont like this story i do, i love it. its my baby, my pride and joy! i think from here on out a lot of shit will be confusing. but please bare with me!_

_i really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as me and my friends did!_

_anyways let me not take anymore time writing this and lets get on with the show! _

My head was pounding.

Something cool was running down the side of my face.

I felt dirty and broken

I felt as if my entire world was spinning out of control and i couldn't fucking stop it. I wanted to fucking stop it. my heart was racing, but i couldn't open my eyes...why couldn't I open my eyes? i groaned in pain and heard shuffling on the other side of me "Hello? whos there! i got a gun!" i yelled.

i mean i didn't really have a gun, but if I did I would totally use it on whoever the fuck is in here with me, I wish i carried my damn pepper spray.

"Bella shut the fuck up! you don't have a fucking gun!" Alice groaned in annoyance. I sighed in relief, not only was I stuck here but at least Alice was here with me. "Alice I cant see!" I whispered. I could feel the tears forming and then the burning. _Holy fucking shit! my eyes...oh god they fucking burn! _"Bella, don't open them! you will tear the skin!" Nodding I sat still. "Wait, how come you can see me?!" i whispered yelled as I tried figuring out where she was sitting "Bella, please. Don't be alarmed after I tell you" nodding i held my breath "They sowed your eyes shut. Carlisle can fix it. I know he can!" she whispered to me as she held my hands. I wanted to scream. "who? who did this to me!" I could feel alice helping me up and leading me somewhere that I didn't know "I don't know them bells, But if we don't move now, they will kill us." nodding i felt her press her back to me "Jump on. I have to run all the way home" i nodded and held on to her tightly.

I could feel the fresh rainy air hitting my face as we ran, well as she ran. the air stung my eyes a bit but i was glad I didn't open my eyes. I dont think i would want to see where we were staying at. "Alice, what day is it?" i asked wondering exactly how long we been missing "It's been about 4 days now. Carlisle and the family have been looking for us, but someone in that place blocked out of scent" i nodded against her back and sighed.

"_Edward, relax! we will find her!"_

_"don't fucking tell me what to fucking do! my sister is missing! my wife is missing and she isnt a vampire! she started her training but we have no idea who the fuck we dealing with"_

_"Emmett, Edward. let's all calm down and think!"_

I knew that voice. "Jasper!" i yelled laughing crying I wasnt even sure what the hell I was doing. "Bella, keep the sunglasses on" she said as she placed them on me "Please don't let edward see" i nodded as she looped her arm around mines and i heard as the family got near us. Millions of questions were being thrown around and i kept looking around pretending to know where the voices were coming from. "Wait a second" my heart skipped a beat. it was Edward. He grabbed my hands gently I felt Alice's arm leaving mines and I panicked. "There's no sun out today baby" he said gently as he took them off. "No!" i yelled as i pushed him off me and in return i fell on my ass. I covered my eyes in fear of what he would say. "Bella, come on" he said gently I sighed and removed my arms and let him see for himself "I'm blind. they sowed up my eyes! I can't fucking see! but i remember her face...her hair..but thats about it" i said as i heard one...two..wait three loud sounds coming from around us "Emmett get Edward! we need to get Carlisle here!" jasper yelled as I heard a loud thunder, or maybe the brothers going a it.

"Esme, Carlisle! we need your help!" jasper yelled as he placed me on the sofa. I suddenly felt relaxed. "thanks jazz" i whispered . "Holy shit" Carlisle mumbled "Bring her upstairs. lock all the windows and doors, turn on the flames. no one gets in and no one gets out!" "Yes, your majesty" jasper said as he ran out of the room. "Okay Bella. Tell Esme how this person looks, the one who did this to you. You will be heavily sedated so try and concentrate" nodding i felt the needle enter my vein. "Okay tell me sweaty what did she look like?" i giggled a bit, feeling slightly numb and jittery. I could feel something cool against my eyelids and a little tugging but no pain. "uh she was tall, skin like you, she was _beautifulll" _i said giggling like a school girl. "uh her hair was long! it almost looked like a rope!" i said loudly laughing. "Bella, please focus. Don't laugh so much I dont want to mess up" Carlisle said gently.

I took a few deep breaths and relaxed a little more. "Now Bella. tell her what color was her hair? her eyes? long or short nails? did she smell some type of way? did she say anything to you?" another deep breath _damn i felt as if i couldnt get enough air in my system...hmm..I wonder whats wrong with me now?_

"She had blond hair. well almost blond. It reminded me of a strawberry. She had long black nails on,She smelled like..a dead animal." i said giggling "Okay Bella. Open one eye only. Your left one" nodding i opened that one eye and closed it back up. Everything was a blur of grey, shapes of all sorts. "What do you see" carlisle asked as he finished up the other eye "Carlisle, that really fucking hurts" i said as a tear fell out of the corner of my eye. "Shit" he mumbled as he added more of that fuck awesome drug into my system. He waited before he began again "Tell me again, what do you see?" i laughed "Everything is grey, and different shapes!" i giggled some more as Esme gasped a little. "Okay now open both eyes"

i did as he said and blinked a lot for a while.

the lights hurt badly.

But everything was still grey.

"Well?" Carlisle asked. i looked towards where the voice came from "Uh can you step closer. EVerything blends in together." i whispered. "How strange. Your eyes are an odd color of white and grey. Theres no way for me to fix that" Carlisle said angrily. Nodding i sighed "Tanya." i could still hear their mumbling "Shut up!" i yelled as the drug was leaving my system "Tanya did this!" I said angrily "Well, maybe not this to me but she was part of it. She was standing behind another female before i got hit in the head"

Carlisle, If i tell you what really happened to you have to help me" I recognized that voice. it was tanya.

i looked around but since everything was the same color i couldn't fucking tell who was who.

"I can tell you everything you need to know, but it has to be quick before he comes back to finish me off" she whispered/yelled as she walked around the room. i could hear her opening and closing the shades of the room. "Before who finishes you off tanya?" i asked, scared to know what was her answer. "The same person that did that to your eyes..." i could tell she didnt want to say anything but i could also tell, it was weighing a lot on her.

"James"

_**well i really kinda enjoyed this. now many of u are wondering maybe why the hell are her eyes those colors? well i cant explain yet until the next chapter. but those eye color will come in handy once she is turned into a vampire.**_

_**tanya will be explaining everything. from when she slept with edward on his wedding night and to how she was there when they did that to bella and what exactly they did to her. **_

_**Edward will make an appearance in the next chapter. Not so sure how he will react to the whole situation. also, jacob and the gang will come up with a plan to make an epic battle between the good and bad vampires.**_

_**let me know what u guys thing!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Winter Love

Chapter Eight-Teen : This is war

_Sorry for the delay. Also one of my reviewers habie22 said that my story was based off some Korean drama called gang or goon I don't know. However, I don't even know what that show is or what it is even about. I tried googling it but it didn't sound interesting to even watch. I don't even watch tv, let alone dramas from a different country. No offence to anyone. This story is mine, characters belong to Ms. Meyer. I mean, you don't see me telling people "hey that's this and so movie. You don't have a right to use it" or some shit like that._

_I don't care how you feel after this, not like you even read any of my other stories or even finished catching up to this one. You only read 4 chapters. Don't assume anything until you read it completely. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just saying what I think._

_Any who! Thanks to those who read and review, you guys are fuck awesome. Me and one of my friends are working on another story, shes brainstorming it while I continue to write this one. Also I'll be leaving for the army July 17! I'm excited and nervous at the same time._

_I think it should be very interesting._

_Anyways on with the show!_

We all sat down in the living room. I could hear everyone talking and getting things together but I couldn't hear Edward's voice. I looked in different directions, at the different shades of gray I was seeing and sighed. Everything was now black and white to me, how fucking amazing huh? "Here. I can hear your stomach from a mile away" Emmett said as he placed a bowl on my lap. It smelled delicious "what is it?" I asked as I took another whiff at it. "Chicken alfredo pasta, Edward said you like it" smiling I nodded "how does he even know that?" I asked no one in particular but alice decided to answer me "He knows a lot more than you think Bella. Don't let his cold, mean mugging look throw you off" nodding I took a bite of my food and moaned at the yummy goodness I was eating.

"So Tanya, tell us what exactly is going on" Carlisle said _too _calmly someone sat next to me "Well first I want to say sorry to Bella. I had no idea this was going to happen. I had to do in order to protect my family" she said gently as she held my hand, making it kind of hard for me to eat. I nodded, telling her it was ok but she didn't let go of my hand_ sensitive girl I tell you._ "I didn't know what else to do..i had to do it…I mean its my family…I can't let them get hurt" she continued on, holding a little tighter to my hand "James said if I did this, no one would get hurt. No one would suffer anything. He just wanted Bella. In panic I took them to where she was, I tied up Alice and hid in the stalls while Maria took care of everything else. Did I know this was going to happen? No, if I knew I would have fought him even if it meant I died" everyone was quiet. No one made a sound until the door slammed shut, making something fall and break.

"oh shit" Emmett whispered under his breath. As I was about to take a bite of my food something came at me full force making me drop the bowl and flying across the room."Shit!" I yelled as my head shit the wall but someone kept their hold on me. "You fucking bitch. I swear I will rip your fucking head off! I will tear you apart!" Edward roared. I rubbed my head and groaned. That bitch hurt! I could hear Carlisle telling Edward to calm down, Alice was telling Tanya to stay still and Emmett was..well laughing. "You ok?" someone whispered to me. "Jasper?" he chuckled "my bad, I uh forget your human. How's your head?" I shrugged as he helped me up.

Everyone was still going crazy. Some yelling, a lot of throwing things around. A lot of laughing, and Esme trying to calm everyone down. "For the love of god...STOP!" I yelled, making my head hurt and the windows explode. I held my head, it was pounding, and it felt like someone was doing some construction work in there. Everything was still. Everyone was quiet.

"did she just..?"

"who the fuck did that?"

"That was fucking epic!"

"Holy…..fucking…shit"

"Emmett watch your mouth" Esme said sternly. "Bella? How's your head?" I was shaking. Holding tightly to my head. "It hurts…a lot." I said , grinding my teeth together. "Jasper, come here a second please" Carlisle asked as he said something I couldn't hear "Alright Bella, let all the pain you feel in your head come out. Focus. I want you to push jasper as hard as you can" I shook my head "no, I'll break my damn bones. I'm fucking human remember!" he chuckled lightly before placing his hand on my shoulder gently "just do it" I sighed and nodded.

"alright little human, you ready?" I rolled my eyes as I let go of my head. "Ready as I'll ever be" I could hear him back up as he counted to ten. "Alright here I come" I could see his shadow running towards me and in instinct I got into a stance and pushed him as hard as I could. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see my broken arms. "Holy shit! Did you see that! Holy fucking shit, the fucking colors that came out her fucking hands! That shit was fucking epic! I mean…well whatever" Emmett said. Everyone was laughing but jasper was groaning in pain. "Carlisle I think she fucking tore my arm off!" Esme was chuckling next to me as Carlisle mumbled a few words to himself "Bella how are your hands feeling?" I rubbed my hands together and winced a little "they…actually burn. Like a lot" I said after a chuckle.

"Alright. Tanya, we can finish discussing this in my office. Esme, will you please follow us? Boys, clean this mess. Bella I will be in your room later on to let you know what I think about all this" I nodded and sat down on the ground.

I guess school was going to be very interesting.

I sat in class with my glasses on, Alice made an excuse for me to wear them and the teacher didn't say anything else. "Alright, Bella come up and read your poem" I panicked a little but recovered when I remember that Alice placed it in the front pocket of my bag. I stood up and slowly made my way to the front of the room, almost falling in the process of it.

"Uh okay. So I think this poem might be a little confusing for some..well most of you. But either way I hope you like it" I said as I opened the paper and took a deep breath.

_Of all the money e're have spent  
I've spent it in good company__  
And all the harm that e'er I've done__  
Alas it was to none but me__  
And all I've done for want of wit__  
To memory now I can't recall__  
So fill to me the parting glass__  
Good night and joy be with you all___

Of all the comrades that e'er I had_  
They are sorry for my going away__  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had__  
They would wish me one more day to stay__  
But since it falls unto my lord__  
That I should rise and you should not__  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call__  
Good night and joy be with you all_

Everyone clapped as I walked over to my seat. "Bella, that was amazing! How did you come up with that?" I shrugged "Life lessons I guess…" she nodded and patted my hand as we went back to paying attention to the class. The bell rang and I felt

someone grab my hand "Come on love, let's go get something to eat" I smiled at Edward as I grabbed my things and said bye to the girls.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. I kept glancing back as me and Edward continued to walk down the hallway towards the stairs. Ignoring that feeling, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek "What are we having to eat?" he chuckled at me "I swear, I don't know how you humans can eat so much" I shrugged as my stomach growled at me, telling me I needed to eat before it started eating itself.

The hair on the back of my neck stood and I shivered. Edward wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arm to keep me warm. One last time I glanced back and looked around. I couldn't wait to get my eyesight back, so I can see clearly. I sighed and looked forward again.

_No one's fucking taking me down. I'll be the last man standing…just you watch!_

**So I know this is all over the place, but as my loving best friend said to me, it's a good chapter. I think differently from her, so to me this could have gone way better than this. But most of the shit here was her idea and I didn't want to like, change anything and have her get mad at me.**

**Also, the poem Bella did was based on a song we both like. It's called "The parting glass" it was featured in the walking dead. We both just love that song. Also, theres another song I like. The last part of the chapter reminded me of it "Last man standing" by People in planes. Which is also featured in the walking dead.**

**Give them a listen, his voice is just so yummy! Lol**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. If not eh there will be other chapters better than this one**


	19. Chapter 19

Winter Love

Chapter Nine-Teen : I never told you what I do for a living

_Hi everyone! Since the original author isn't here she's been dealing with a few things and ask me to take the wheel, so I decided to help her out. She hasn't read any of the things I wrote for this chapter but I hope I don't let her down._

_Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Also, if anyone is wondering where the original author is, she's visiting her island before she has to go to the army. _

_Her husband, well fiancé isn't really happy about it but he supports her, I do too and I hope all of you do too as well_

_And on with this wonderful fucking chapter peepz!_

_-Angelica_

I fucking hated the stares. I could feel it.

It made the hair on my arms stand, the hair on the back of my neck stand.

I fucking hated it.

If I had a fucking gun, I would go trigger happy on these mother fuckers.

The last bell rang and everyone left. I sat in my seat and tried to calm myself down. I had no idea why I was being pissy or why I was even getting worked up about the stares. I mean for fucks sake! Groaning I shook my head and stood grabbing my things. I decided to go to the art room and pain away my stress. Alice and Edward weren't here today and wouldn't be here for the next few days.

I placed my stuff down and took my iPod out, a new gift from Edward. I played on some loud angry music as I took out the canvas and the colors I wanted to use. There was a few more students around, but none of them stared. _What a relief! _By the time I was done with my painting, I was covered in black, red and gray. Took off my headsets and looked around. He room felt empty, and it kind of looked empty too. _Shit I have no idea what time it is _I thought as I grabbed my things and left the room. I decided not to take the painting, it belonged here with all these other fucking fuckers. I walked down the hall and pushed open the doors but froze when I heard footsteps walking around. "Breathe, no one else is here" I whispered to myself as I took another step out the door but paused again. I took a step, they took a step. I stopped, they stopped. It was really fucking aggravating.

I couldn't run, why would a partially blind woman run when all she can see is gray shadows? Instead, I speed walked. The footsteps continued to follow me but I decided to ignore it. As I reached the front of the school I could hear someone laughing lowly. "oh for the love of god! That's it" I whispered as I turned around "who the fuck is there?! I mean I know I cant fucking see but I can fucking hear you! I'm not fucking deaf!" I yelled angrily. I screamed and jumped when someone touched my shoulder "Jeez calm down! It's me. Jasper!" I tried catching my breath and held my chest.

I swear my heart was going to explode.

Maybe it did.

Anyways that doesn't matter.

"Jeez! I mean if you wanted to fucking play a prank on me, at least don't fucking scare me half to death!" I said to him as I sat down on the stairs inside the school. He laughed at that " dude I just got here. Emmett texted telling me you never left. Your guards been waiting for like three hours. You're lucky I can break open a door" I laughed opening my bag for some junk food. "Well, whatever."

We sat silently.

I ate.

He just…sat there….

Not moving.

It kinda freaked me out.

"Dude I get that you guys are..you _know _but can you at least move a little" I said as I threw a piece of brownie at him "oh shit. Sorry I didn't realize I was doing that." We talked about little things. About me, him. His human life and what he liked to do. "Hey Bella? Who's that guy standing next to your car?" I glanced outside, I have no idea why I even did it. I noticed something that looked like a car and I would assume that black thing standing was a person "Uh jasper, I don't have a car. I don't even know who that is. I doubt anyone is left inside" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We need to go" he said urgently nodding I tried to grab my bag but jasper yelled "like NOW!" he picked me up and ran inside while I heard gun shots flying around

"Holy shit!" I yelled "I'm going to die…oh fuck my life I'm going to die!" I yelled as he ran all over the school, that psycho still chasing us "I'm going to die without even fucking my own husband!" jasper laughed at that but didn't say anything else.

He swung open and door and locked it.

"I need you to hold your breath for at least.." he thought for a moment and spoke again "30 to 40 seconds" nodding I took in a huge gulp of air and held it. My heart was racing. My palms were sweaty. Some guy wanted to kill me. My life was just fucking wonderful.

"You can let it out slowly you know" he said into my ear. I did as he said, let it out slowly but not too fast. I pressed myself against him, scared as shit. "Come out little princess, where ever you are." The guy sang "I only want to talk to you, maybe even break your bones, tear your heart our right in front of you. Watch as your life leaves your eyes" he said laughing darkly. _Man, this dude was fucking sick! I mean, what the fuck did I even to do him.!_

A phone rang then.

"Hello….no…Someone else is here with her….yup….i know….got it….the bitch did what?! Fucking shit…I'll handle her first then come back for this one…double my salary or you don't get shit from me…alright…deal!" he hung up and I could hear his foot steps coming somewhat close to us "I'll be back for you my dear….and you too, whoever you are"

We sat still….well he did I was shaking. When jasper felt it was clear to go, he picked me up again and ran all the way to the car he had parked outside in the back.

His phone rang. I kind of liked his ring tone. _Don't stop, believin', hold on to the feelin' don't stop believin' hold on, streetlight people _ he quickly picked up the phone "Edward…yeah we on our way back…what? What package for Bella? Well read the damn note!" he yelled into the phone as he glanced at me. I was looking outside "Wait, so we cant open it until she gets there?...how odd. Alright. We're pulling up now"

He hung up and threw the car in park, making me hit my head against the window since I wasn't paying attention "Fuck man! Slow it down a little" I got out the car and slammed the door, rubbing my forehead. The door swung open and I smiled as Edward hugged me and kissed me. I might have moaned a little "Mmm I missed you too" I said laughing as he kept giving me kisses all over my face. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, pressing myself against him. He trailed kisses down my neck, sucking on the pressure point.

Then I moaned.

Like a true porn star would.

"God the things I want to do to you" I whispered huskily as I licked the rim of his ear. Someone cleared there throat. Making Edward stop what he was doing and put me down. "Come inside, we have something we need to open" Rosalie said. She grabbed my hand and lead me inside. I could see three sets of small boxes on the table all addressed to me.

I started freaking out. Trying to calm my breathing but something told me this was not going to end good. My head started to hurt. "you ok?" Rosalie asked as she rubbed my temples. "fine..minor headache." I glanced outside and noticed little things falling on the window, closing my eyes cause of the pain in my head. "It's raining..but it was so sunny out today" Alice said. The more it rained the more my head started to hurt.

"Can we just…open these so I can like take my medicine?" I asked. I opened my eyes after having them closed for a little bit I gasped. "Holy shit" I whispered. I looked at Rosalie and she looked the same as before. I couldn't help but touch her face and smile "I can see you" I whispered to her. She looked shocked then smiled "Carlisle, I think we need to investigate a little more on this one" I glanced at him as he nodded. We all sat down and stared at the boxes. My head felt like it was a time bomb. Ticking, ticking, never ending. "should I?" I asked around as they waited. They nodded so I opened all the boxes, not fully opening them up. Something in my gut told me, I was going to dread doing this.

I opened all boxes and screamed closing them all up again and getting the hell away from the table. "Bella? What is it? What's inside?" everyone asked. I shook my head, gripping my hair. "Don't look. Don't look. Please, don't look" I whispered to them.

Alice screamed loudly and fainted onto jasper who looked away quickly.

"It's Tanya…and her sisters…heads"

**Well I am going to leave it off at this. I think the next chapter I will maybe be Idk disturbing? Haha you'll see once I'm done with it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until next time peepz!**

**Angelica out! :]**


	20. Chapter 20

Winter Love

Chapter Twenty : Closer

_Hi everyone! Again the original arthour couldn't be here. I was with her last night helping her pack up her things since she is leaving in 4 days. I tell you, I never cried so hard in my life. We ate so much ice cream and listened to sad music all night._

_Shes sad but also excited to start a new chapter in her life. It's sad to say, she is no longer getting married. He decided they should see other people since he couldn't deal with the fact that she was joining the army._

_She did say she will write one chapter before she goes, but I doubt she will. She hasn't been her self lately. _

_Anyway, I think I'm done with the sadness for one day._

_And on with this wonderful fucking chapter peepz!_

_-Angelica_

We all sat there. Staring at the boxes. No one said a word, and I couldn't bring myself to break the silence. I couldn't take my eyes off the boxes, never in my life had I seen something like that.

Eyes were missing.

Ears were gone.

And their lips were sowed together.

They knew too much.

"There's a video!" Alice said. I jumped thinking she was still knocked out from the shock. Carlisle stood and grabbed it from her and put it in the VCR. We stared at the blue screen for about five minutes until we could hear someone talking.

"_Hello Bella. I am pleased to show you something you will find…amazing in a way. I bet you know who these women are don't you? If not you know one of them. Tanya" _I watched as he removed a bag from her head and she shook her head looking around, her eyes pleading with the camera. I couldn't do anything. _" I need you to watch Bella. Watch what I am going to do to her, her sisters and what I will do to you once I get my hands on your pathetic little human body" _ he was done talking but never showed his face. He kept the camera on Tanya the entire time. He dragged her to a table and strapped her in good. She tried to move her arms, but it only broke her skin, making her scream out in pain. He laughed as he walked up to her and broke her left arm in three different places. I covered my eyes, trying to hold in my screams as I heard Tanya yelling, asking for help.

Jasper stood and left, he couldn't handle watching it. And for some reason I couldn't help but watch again. He did the same thing with her right arm, breaking it into four different places, making her bone stick out of her shoulder. He walked away, and she seemed to relax a little trying to find a way out. Only he came back with a hammer, lifted it up and brought it down to her knee, shattering the bone. She screamed, so fucking loud I thought she was going to break the camera. He did it again and again until her legs were both shattered into pieces. A silver looking goo came out of her and I knew then it was her venom.

"_please, stop! I won't say a thing to anyone.! I'll move far away and start over!"_ Tanya screamed as he opened her mouth and placed a metal looking thing there to keep it open. I watched as he grabbed a pair of scissors and grabbed her tongue. I could literally feel it as he cut it off. She screamed and shocked on her venom and her body shook. He moved the camera closer to her face. She was dying slowly. I could tell by the way her eyes started to look. He put a pair of gloves on and opened one eye wide, laughing as he stuck his index finger into the corner of her eye. She screamed again, but stopped. She was shocking and her body was jerkin up from the table. I watched as he placed another finger inside her eye and pulled it. I screamed, jumping back into the couch.

"Carlisle turn it off!" Edward yelled as he tried to crab a hold of me. I continued to scream, batting his hands away from me. "Emmett turn it off!" Alice yelled. "Oh my god!" I screamed "Oh my fucking god!" I was shaking. I wanted to throw up. I kept my eyes closed but I could hear her sisters screams and a chainsaw.

I wanted it to be over.

In an instant I felt as if I was flying.

I landed on my bed with thud and opened my eyes to see jasper watching me, trying to calm me down. "Edward, her heart is racing too fast. Get Carlisle!" I couldn't breath, I felt like a fish out of water, like if I was to even try to breath I would die.

"This will put you to sleep. Don't worry. You'll be fine" I slowly started to drift off, letting the dark take over me.

_You could have saved me_

_Tanya I'm sorry there was nothing I could do_

_You could have saved me_

I jumped from the bed. Holding my chest. It felt so real, as if she was really in my room. Her face was so clear, yet I knew it was a dream. I walked out my room and went to the living room. They were sitting there, talking. Edward looked up and walked over to me. Kissing me lightly as he lead me to the couch. "So I don't know how to explain what we just saw..But whoever this is, wants you Bella" everyone stared at me as I looked at Carlisle. It was almost as if the world was so still, nothing moved. "But why? I mean, I'm human! Not a vampire" I said as I looked at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over but no one paid attention to her.

We all sat thinking.

Wondering.

What the fuck happened? Everything changed from bad to horrible to good to amazing then back to horrible. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Already admitting defeat.

"Carlisle, I think it's time"

Everyone glanced at alice, my heart racing a thousand miles per hour. I could hear the blood rush through my ears.

"Bella, are you ready?"

_Was I ready? Will I ever be ready?..._

**Well what do you think?**


End file.
